


The thunder, my anger, strikes the earth and I wonder

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kind of? I'm never sure if it fits lmao), Dimitri kabedons Felix, Felix is in denial and Dimitri figures it out, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Felix should have known better than to help Annette and Lysithea when they practiced spells. Yet, he was there all the same when things went awry. The spell that hit him didn't seem to have any effect but it still left him feeling strange. Surely, that would pass with some time, right?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The thunder, my anger, strikes the earth and I wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based on an idea I had for another ship, in another fandom, years ago, but I hadn't managed to write it out back then... But Dimilix works miracles, so here I am, sharing this with you ♥
> 
> The title comes from a lyrical version of the Song of Storms from Zelda Majora's Mask, which you can find here: [Song of Storms (MM) + Vocals and Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8tzCa93lfg)!

He should have learned by now that spending time with Annette and Lysithea, and especially agreeing to help them with whatever project they had going on, was a terrible idea at the very least, and a disaster waiting to happen at most.

And yet, he’d been there for them and of course, things had gone awry.

He didn’t know the specifics, didn’t care for them either, but upon waking up from whatever spell the girls had misfired, he had felt… different. Ignoring the concerned and slightly panicked inquiries of his classmates, he’d checked himself for anything amiss, but nothing seemed to be different about his body. He told them as much, which helped quieten their worries somewhat.

No, whatever the spell had done, it wasn’t physical. They tried to help him figure out what was different in him, but beyond knowing that something felt different, he really couldn’t pinpoint it.

“We should go to Professor Manuela or Professor Hanneman… If only to make sure you’re really okay!” Annette insisted before she started dragging him out of the library. Lysithea picked up the book they’d been working with and followed suit.

Felix could have protested being dragged about, but even he recognized that it was only out of concern that Annette was being so insistent and he liked her enough that he could tolerate it. Behind them, he could hear Lysithea mumble, probably reading the pages again to try and figure out what had happened.

Annette brought him to Professor Hanneman’s office first, deciding that he was probably okay enough that the priority was finding what the spell had done. Since Felix didn’t particularly feel like he was dying and since encounters with Manuela were always… something, he didn’t mind. Professor Hanneman wasn’t exactly his favorite, that would be Byleth, and he didn’t really know the man beyond the fact that he was invested in Crestology, but he didn’t seem a bad man and hopefully, they wouldn’t stay in there for too long.

“Professor Hanneman!” Annette called out, loudly, as they entered the room. She hadn’t even bothered knocking first.

The professor was bent over a book, scribbling on a sheet of paper next to it without even looking. Felix wondered if whatever he wrote was even legible.

He looked up upon hearing Annette’s voice, and though surprise colored his face, Felix could see he looked pleased to see her and Lysithea as well when she came in.

“Ah, Miss Annette, Lysithea! And young Felix, is it? Not one of my regulars I must say. I wonder what brings you here?”

Lysithea stepped up, holding out her book. “Annette and I were studying these spells. We tried one of them but something… went wrong and it hit Felix.” Hanneman looked at him then, growing interest behind his glasses. “He looks alright but since we have no idea what effects the spell might have on someone, we thought we should ask for your opinion.”

Hanneman stood up and walked around his desk to grab the book Lysithea was handing him. He studied it quickly before looking back up at Felix. “How are you feeling, young man? No pain, no difficulty to breathe?”

“No, I’m fine. I do feel… something, but it’s not related to my body. I don’t know how to explain. Not sure I can.”

Hanneman hummed, eyes going back and forth between Felix and the book. “This spell should not have any effect on you, I believe. Perhaps what you are feeling is merely the aftershock of being hit by two powerful mages.” Felix saw Annette and Lysithea preen from the corner of his eyes. “I suggest you visit Manuela to make sure you have not been injured but I believe you might go on with your day as usual. If the feeling you have persists, then come back and I shall try to find out what it is.”

Not the most satisfactory answer, truthfully, but Felix supposed there wasn’t much that could be done. And Hanneman might be right, it could be nothing and would pass with some time.

The three of them thanked the professor and exited his office. Felix attempted to rush out of the corridor and back outside but Annette and Lysithea were stronger than they looked and forced him to head to the infirmary for a check-up, as advised. He really didn’t want to be checked-up.

  
  


The rest of his day was quite uneventful, all things considered. After Manuela had thoroughly checked him for injuries of any kind and asked him hundreds of questions on his mental health as well, he’d been freed from Annette’s and Lysithea’s concerned looks. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it, just that it felt wholly unnecessary in light of his apparent well-being.

He contemplated going to the training grounds right away, to air this whole thing out of his mind, but decided against it. He still had this weird feeling and he’d rather be at the top of his form to train. It wouldn’t do him any good if he let himself be beaten by the likes of Caspar or Raphael who lacked any technique and fought with brute force. Worse even, if the boar was in there at the time and thought he could get the one up on Felix.

So no training grounds for now. A shame, but safer for his pride surely.

He headed back toward the dormitories then. In his room, he’d at least be left in peace. There wouldn’t be much to do up there, unless he wanted to actually study or read one of Ashe’s damned books but it would be fine. He was certain he could entertain himself all right.

He hadn’t expected to find the boar roaming the first-floor corridor, but of course, there he was.

“Ah, Felix! It is quite rare for you to be up here at this hour,” the boar commented. And, yes, he was right; but it didn’t change the annoyance Felix felt.

He clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at the boar. “Keeping track of my whereabouts? That’s beyond the line of creepy even for you, boar prince.”

“Oh, come on Felix. We both know I have better things to do than to stalk your every move,” the boar said, frowning.

And he wasn’t _wrong_ , again, but the admission tugged at something inside of Felix’s chest in a way he’d rather not untangle ever. Pushing the feeling aside, he mustered all the annoyance he could find in himself, which was quite a lot when it came to the boar prince.

“Do you, now?” he snapped, and suddenly there was the crack of thunder coming from the windows, startling them both.

The boar walked closer to the windowsill, frown deepening. Felix merely turned his head to look out the window.

It was raining, the sky dark with heavy clouds and the somewhat distant rumble of thunder a warning for the next strikes. Felix could hear people rushing in to find shelter from the rain.

“This is such a sudden storm,” the boar said. “The sky was spotless just moments before, wasn’t it?” He turned to look at Felix, expecting a confirmation.

Felix shrugged, not particularly interested in talking about the weather with him. It seemed enough for the boar to keep going.

“This is strange… Let’s hope this isn’t a bad omen.”

Felix scoffed. “The only bad omen around here is your face.” The boar faced him again, face twisted in a frown, though his eyes seemed almost amused. A flash of lightning, followed by the hard rumble of thunder, startled him enough to look by the window again for a moment. Felix took the opportunity to walk forward, farther into the corridor. “I’m done here. Goodbye, boar prince.”

He felt the weight of the prince’s gaze on his back until he reached his room.

  
  


The storm didn’t last, in the end. About an hour later, the sky had cleared again, as though there had been no rain and thunder moments before. Felix’s soured mood had gotten better, too, though it had been a hard-won thing.

Encounters with the boar, especially outside of training or class missions, always left him torn. In battle, it was easy to see the beast inside; outside of battle, it was harder. The boar’s princely façade was good, almost genuine. Felix knew better, of course, had known Dimitri better than anyone else before that. He could see the flagrant differences between his childhood friend and this beast inhabiting his body.

No matter how well the boar hid it, Felix could see it whenever he stood up straighter still, at the mention of routing off bandits. Any occasion to sink his tusks in blood was good to take, no doubt. The Dimitri he’d known would have always favored talking over fighting, unless it was clear talking was out of the question. Dimitri had been raised a warrior, sure, but as prince and future King, he’d also been raised for peace.

The boar attacked first and asked questions later, if ever.

The sound of raindrops reached his ears and he looked out by the window of his room. The sky was darker again, though less than during the storm. The rain was rather light this time.

Still, Felix had seen the clear blue sky just a couple of minutes before. These clouds came out of nowhere. The boar had been right, this was strange. Felix didn’t believe in omens, not after Duscur had come unexpectedly, but he could understand the sentiment. The weather going haywire couldn’t possibly be good for any of them.

He stood up and left his room, heading for the training grounds. The strange feeling had somewhat dulled, though he could still feel it. He didn’t think it would impede his capacities, all things considered. And with some luck, the boar would have gone to help the professor or whatever falsely princely activities he did in his spare time.

At the grounds, he found several students already busy with their own spars and practice. He could see Ingrid, Ashe and Petra in a corner, actively debating something though the girls were both holding wooden swords. There was also Ferdinand and Leonie sparring with lances on one side, and Caspar and Raphael seemed to be brawling on the other side. Felix wasn’t sure what they were doing and had no desire to know. He went to the weapon rack to pick up a sword, weighing it in his hand before turning to interrupt Ingrid, Petra and Ashe.

If they had time to talk, they had time to train.

Of course, Ingrid told him off for his rude interruption, as she always did and as he always ignored. Petra seemed on board immediately at least, so he didn’t have to stay to listen to Ingrid’s lecture. He heard her sigh heavily and pointedly and Ashe try to calm her.

No matter, he focused solely on Petra and the way she stood, sword at the ready. He liked Petra. She might get her words wrong sometimes, but she was a born-warrior and liked hunting. Younger than him, but strong nevertheless. A good opponent, who knew her way with swords and bows.

Her technique was also different from what he was used to. Of course, students from the Empire or the Alliance also had a different way to fight; but Petra grew up outside of that as well, and so her fighting style was wholly unique, especially as she started implementing techniques from Fódlan. She was quick on her feet and agile. He liked to think of himself as rather the same, but truly Petra had the advantage here. His strength and the occasional flare of his crest might be the only true advantages he would get over her usually.

Their match wound up lasting for longer than he’d expected, neither of them relenting, but eventually Petra managed to trip him and he found himself on the ground with the point of her sword at his neck.

He disliked losing as much as the next person but against an opponent such as Petra, defeat didn’t feel as sour. He knew he’d done his best and so had she. She’d won this time but the next, he would make sure to defeat her in return.

Around them, the others cheered as he got up and dusted himself off. Petra thanked him for the spar and suddenly all the others were surrounding them, commenting on the match. Felix clicked his tongue, annoyed and uncomfortable by the attention. He stepped back a little to give himself some air and his classmates merely regrouped more tightly around Petra. Ingrid did throw a glance his way but she seemed to get caught up by the conversation happening next to her.

He sighed, rolling his shoulders to relax them. Tilting his head back, he looked at the sky. The light rain from earlier hadn’t lasted long and the sky was back to a cloudless blue, spring sun warming the air.

“That was quite the spectacle, I’m impressed,” a voice said from behind him. He resisted the urge to turn around and snap. “Seeing your progress never ceases to amaze me, Felix.”

He lowered his head back, feeling the anger growing inside of his guts again. When he turned to face the boar, he glared at him.

“I don’t train for your entertainment, boar prince.” The boar opened his mouth, likely to respond, but Felix spoke again before he could. “Make yourself useful while you’re here. Spar with me.”

The boar eyed him for a moment, gaze undecipherable. Then he nodded and walked up to the weapon rack. Felix saw him hesitate, hand hovering over a sword, before he seemed to think better of it and picked a lance. Smart move, if he didn’t want Felix to snap at him for giving himself a disadvantage. The professor might be perfectioning his swordsmanship but Dimi— _the beast_ ’s strength would always lay in wielding lances. A bit of a mandatory feat, given that the Blaiddyds’ Relic was a powerful lance.

The prince returned, lance held fast in his hands. He fixed Felix with a look and got into position. Felix followed suit before charging.

It was easier to get to Dimitri if he had him swipe his lance at large to try and keep him out of range. Felix knew to duck or dodge before springing into action and slashing the air in the direction of Dimitri’s side.

But the boar wasn’t Dimitri. And in the years Felix had distanced himself from him, he’d learned to cover for his mistakes. The boar blocked his sword easily and pushed back, sending Felix farther away.

Fighting the boar was frustrating. Insightful, oftentimes, when he thought back on it in the confines of his room later at night, but frustrating all the same. It was Dimitri’s fighting style mixed with something else entirely unlike him.

Felix knew how to fight Dimitri, but he was still learning how to fight the boar.

A flash momentarily blinded them both and they stalled in their fight, blinking up at the sky when raindrops started falling on their faces. The rumble of thunder followed closely and soon the storm started anew.

All of them moved back to the sides of the training grounds, practice thoroughly interrupted. Felix let out a curse and glared at the sky. Next to him, the boar mumbled something he didn’t quite catch.

“I don’t get it,” he heard Ingrid say, perplexed. “It’s the second time it storms this afternoon, twice after clear weather. I know they say that the weather is unpredictable but this is a little much.”

The boar moved past Felix so he could talk to her without having to raise his voice, though Felix ignored them.

Another lightning strike flashed across the dark sky. Felix frowned, something in his body twisting uncomfortably. He put down the training sword back in the rack and left, turning a deaf ear to the calls of his classmates.

It was a silly idea, he told himself. It couldn’t be that. It was ridiculous, foolish even.

He paid no mind to the rain making his hair stick to his skin and soaking through his clothes. He rushed to the main building, striding up the stairs leading to the first floor.

He shouldered his way through the corridor, ignoring the offended calls of the nuns and monks he’d shoved aside. He reached Professor Hanneman’s office and slammed the door open, unmindful of the harshness of the gesture.

He stomped to the professor’s desk, glaring at the old man who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“The spell. What does it do?” he asked him.

It took a moment for the professor to collect himself and scowl at him. He replied nonetheless, for which Felix was thankful. “Miss Annette and Lysithea were studying spells related to the weath— Oh.”

_Oh_ , indeed.

  
  


Hanneman had closed the door and invited Felix to sit down so they could talk “calmly”, as he’d insisted. Felix didn’t have it in him to be calm. It didn’t help that the storm outside only grew worse as his mood soured.

“It is quite fascinating that the spell would have such an effect if cast on somebody, instead of up in the air,” Hanneman prattled on, clearly more interested in the logistics of Felix’s predicament than in finding a solution.

It was taking all of Felix’s willpower not to snap at the professor again. One because Hanneman was a professor and thus, rude behavior wouldn’t fly by with him, and two because he was growing tired of the lightning strikes emphasizing his every peak of temper.

His only saving grace was the fact that no one beside himself and Hanneman knew about this. He’d very much like to keep it this way.

  
  


In the end, he spent the afternoon in Professor Hanneman’s office. The older man decided to study the weather patterns that Felix’s mood provoked, which was infuriating and in turn making his observations harder because Felix tended to go from zero to a hundred very quickly.

The afternoon wasn’t completely lost, at least. They did figure out that the weather wouldn’t shift with each and every of his moods; there would be some kind of cooldown, though Hanneman couldn’t find the precise amount of time it lasted. They also noticed that not every sharp reaction from Felix triggered the shifts, which meant that the weather changes were only prompted by his strongest emotions.

He did not like the implications of this, especially in regards to the first storms that happened.

Not that he disclosed that to Professor Hanneman, nor Byleth, who had come to check on Hanneman and had been curious as to why Felix was here. Felix trusted the professor not to tell his predicament to the others, so he’d agreed to let them know about it. They had looked… not quite amused, as they hardly ever seemed to feel anything, but it was a close thing.

When he’d gone back to his room, he’d thankfully avoided most people. The professor had promised to bring him dinner to his room so that he would not risk provoking a storm again.

He settled on his bed and tried to relax for the moment. Here in his room, he would at least not be bothered by anyone. If he didn't have to wait for the professor to bring him dinner, he would have considered going to sleep early.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He didn't think much of it, thinking it was Byleth, back already with some food. He should have guessed his life couldn't be that easy.

He opened the door and immediately found himself facing the boar. He wore a concerned look on his face, which was entirely unnecessary.

“What?” he snapped.

The boar held up his hands in defense. “I apologize if I’m interrupting you but we… I was worried about you.”

Felix ignored the way his heart sped up at that. “Well, I don’t need your worry. Get out.”

The boar frowned, letting his hands fall back to his sides. “Felix, you ran off earlier from the training grounds while it was still pouring, and I have heard some say that you caused quite the ruckus on the first floor of the monastery.” He sighed. “And now that it is time for dinner, you seem nowhere near ready to head out for a meal. Have you fallen sick?”

“What does it matter to you, boar prince? I’m free to do as I may, am I not?”

“Well, of course,” the boar said, and Felix could hear a tinge of annoyance slipping into his voice. He tried to suppress the smirk that made its way on his face. A mask he may be wearing, but even the boar couldn’t keep it on all the time. That Felix was the one who could make him slip was all too satisfactory. “Is it so terrible of me to worry about you? I know you don’t really… hold me in your heart anymore, but we used to be so close, Felix. Can I not worry when one of my friends is acting strangely?”

Felix scoffed, ignoring the way his cheeks felt warmer. The boar always had to say things in such an embarrassing way, didn’t he?

“I don’t care for your worry, I’m _fine_. Now leave me alone, boar.”

He moved to close the door in the prince’s face, determined to put an end to this charade of a conversation. However, the boar had other plans in mind it appeared. He blocked the door with a hand and pushed his way into Felix’s room, before closing the door himself. Felix sputtered, anger rising quickly in his body.

He was about to shout at him, to demand that he left, but the boar slammed a hand on the door, just next to Felix’s head and essentially cornered him. The sudden proximity and the lack of easy escape route shut him up quite effectively. He stared at the boar with wide eyes, still trying to understand how he’d ended up here.

“For once in your life, Felix, won’t you be nice and just accept that people worry about you?” the boar hissed, his frustration obvious as day. He’d abandoned all pretenses.

Felix scoffed, glaring at him. “‘ _Be nice_ ’? What would _you_ know about being nice, boar?” he snarled. It only made the boar groan and look all the more annoyed. Good. No more mask, no more falsities. The boar in his true form.

Outside, the rumbling of thunder started anew.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself today,” the boar said, narrowing his eyes. “I may not follow your every move but it’s easy to see something is wrong, all right?” His frustrated scowl twisted with obvious concern, and maybe something like sadness, too, filled his eyes. Felix turned his head away from him.

“I told you, I’m _fine_.” A flash of thunder, the rumble of it following not long after. Felix crossed his arms over his chest. The boar wasn’t moving away from him.

“Felix.”

He tried to ignore the way his heart jumped at the softness with which the boar had said his name. It sounded too much like Dimitri, like he had before the rebellion, before Duscur.

He startled when a hand touched his cheek, gently turning his face to the other. He could have well dislodged the hand before his eyes met Dimitri’s. He did not. Looking into the blue eyes in front of him, his breath caught in his throat. There was… too much in them. He felt too much, as well. A thumb brushed his cheek, igniting his skin on its way back and forth.

Dimitri leaned down, slowly, as though giving Felix a chance to move or stop him. Felix wasn’t sure he could have taken that chance even if he had wanted. The hand cupping his cheek moved farther back, finding Felix’s neck. He watched with wide eyes as Dimitri closed his own, closer and closer—

The knock at his door startled them, and Felix finally pushed the boar away, sending him tumbling in the room. He turned around and, unmindful of the way his heart beat hard enough that it was all he could hear, opened the door to the professor’s blasé face.

Their eyes flickered from Felix’s face to the boar behind him and Felix was infinitely grateful that, whatever thoughts they had, they chose not to share them.

“I brought your dinner. It’s a little wet,” they said, eyes back on Felix. They held up a plate covered by a cloth, no doubt an attempt at keeping the rain out of it. Felix couldn’t hear thunder at the moment but he was certain it had not stopped raining right away. Not after… whatever the hell _that_ was.

“Thanks,” he said briskly. He took the plate from their hands and held it close to him, not daring yet to move back into his room. He could feel the boar’s eyes on his back and had no desire to turn and look at him.

The professor saved him from having to find a way to kick him out of his room, too. This was perhaps Felix’s only stroke of luck that day.

“Dimitri, I wanted to talk to you about our next mission. Seteth and Lady Rhea gave me more information,” they told the boar.

There was a pause, then he replied, “Of course, professor. Should we discuss it in your quarters?”

Felix couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the sound of the boar’s false sincerity. He’d slipped back so quickly, so easily into that mask of the proper prince. Sickening.

He just barely moved out of the way before the boar passed by him, their shoulders almost brushing. He refused to turn and look as the professor and him left. Only when he was certain they were gone did he turn and lock his door again.

He set the plate on his desk and walked to his bed, sprawling on top of it.

This was ridiculous. Whatever had happened right there was a mistake; he couldn’t let himself be tricked by the boar like this again. Especially not when it left him feeling like this. All the more when the spell hadn’t worn off yet. Who knew what that damned magic could do in a situation like this, if Felix forgot to keep his guard up another time.

  
  


The next morning came and Felix woke up feeling not a bit better than the night before. It didn’t help that he had forgotten about the plate the professor had brought him and so his stomach groaned in protest as soon as he was aware enough to understand the message.

He could probably still eat it, if he had it reheated, but it would mean crossing the distance to the dining hall with it in hand and risk getting asked about it. He truly did not want to be asked about it. Having had dinner brought to him to his room would already raise questions, but that he didn’t even touch it would raise more. And with his luck, it might just be the boar who caught him bringing the full plate back.

He threw the food away, making a mental note to empty his bin later that day. Ingrid would rightfully hit him for wasting food, but today felt like a terrible day and he wasn’t willing to test his luck this early in the morning.

Changing out of yesterday’s clothes only made him feel marginally better. Goddess, he wasn’t going to make it through the day without stabbing someone.

When he got out of the building, it was pouring. He hated that he couldn’t tell if it was related to his mood or not. Until he’d have some solid confirmation that the spell had worn off, he was going to be on edge. Being on edge unfortunately also meant being a lot quicker to anger. This was a never-ending circle. He really hoped the spell had worn off during the night.

Getting into the dining hall revealed to be easier than expected. It was early enough that most of the other students weren’t there yet, which he was thankful for. Apart from a few knights of Seiros, the hall was rather unpopulated.

There was no trace of the boar around, so at least Felix could have a peaceful breakfast. He didn’t have many hopes that the peace would last for long, of course. Avoiding someone when you lived in the same place as them was rather complicated, especially on a class day. Hopefully the boar would have the presence of mind to leave him alone.

Felix really didn’t want to have to think of the previous night again so soon. Or ever.

Most of his breakfast passed without trouble, though somewhere in the middle of it, Lysithea wormed her way next to him. He resisted the urge to snap at her when she tried to push pastries his way but she thankfully understood his dark look for what it was: a threat.

“Soooo,” she drawled. “How are you feeling?”

_Very close to murder_ , he didn’t say. “Not different from yesterday.”

She hummed, tilting her head in thought. He kept his eyes on his food and tried to do away with the insistence of her gaze.

“Professor Hanneman said—”

“Did he tell you?!” Felix screeched.

Lysithea leaned back, holding up her hands. “Look, this situation is mine and Annette’s fault, of course we want to help! And for that, we need to know what is happening.”

“No, you don’t. For all we know, the damned spell will wear off on itself.”

“But we don’t know that for sure! Ugh, you’re being so pointlessly annoying. What does it matter anyway if Annette and I know about this?”

“It’s not just _Annette and you_ ,” he hissed. “Annette will tell Mercedes, and Mercedes will tell everyone. I don’t exactly fancy having everyone know the storms were my fault.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so rude all the time, it wouldn’t be such a problem,” Lysithea said, scoffing.

Felix clicked his tongue and stood up, picking up his plate and leaving. He ignored Lysithea’s call of his name and he exited the dining hall, feeling already more done with the day than ever before. And it was barely seven in the morning. Goddess.

  
  


As expected, word of his situation spread across the monastery in the span of the morning. The Blue Lions smartly kept to themselves in class that morning, and no one came to bother him in his room at lunch. But he could hear the whispers and could see people looking up at the sky whenever they saw him pass.

He chose to skip class that afternoon. Byleth would hopefully be understanding. If they weren’t, well, too bad for them. Felix wasn’t going to let people make a fool out of him even more. Having everyone know the storms had been his doing, even if accidentally, was mortifying as it was. He didn’t know if most people knew the specifics of the spell, he hoped they didn’t, but there had to be a few who did.

He had spent so many years trying to make sure people couldn’t read him as easily as they did when he was a child, too emotional and loud. And yet a single spell would ruin all of this? Unbelievable.

He spent the afternoon in his room, not bothering to try and go train. His sword arm itched for action, but it just wasn’t worth it. At the first sign of weather change, people would look at him. Not only would he hate the attention, but it would also worsen his mood, and as such, worsen the weather. A vicious cycle. Not one he was willing to play with today.

It stopped raining some time near the middle of the afternoon, which only made him dread the next time it would start. Everyone would know his mood is shifting the very second raindrops made their way through the sky again. And if it rained on its own, people would still assume it was his fault, wouldn’t they? There was no getting out of this.

It was later that day, perhaps an hour before dinner time, that someone eventually came to knock at his door. He didn’t move to open. The professor had said they would bring him dinner again, but this was nowhere near the hour they should be coming in.

It turned out he was right not to move.

“Felix, I know you’re in there,” the boar said through the door. Felix couldn’t tell what face he was making from his tone. He didn’t want to know anyway.

The splatter of raindrops on his window made him groan. Of course. Of course the boar was what made his mood shift fast enough that it changed the weather. Damn it.

“I want to talk,” the boar went on. “Please.”

Felix weighed the pros and cons of leaving the boar on his doorstep. Ultimately, he didn’t think it would do him any more good if people saw him there and made the connection with the rain.

He got up and opened the door, glaring. The boar entered the room quickly, which was both a blessing and a curse at the moment. He sat back on his bed after locking the door.

“What do you want.”

The boar was looking at the windows, pensive. When he turned to look at Felix, his expression was curious. It put Felix on edge immediately.

“I heard about your… predicament.”

Felix snorted. “You’re not special, boar prince. All of Garreg Mach has heard about it by now. I’ll be lucky if my old man doesn’t catch wind of this.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The boar looked out the windows again. “I asked Annette about the spell.” Felix tensed, suddenly regretting letting him in.

“What of it.”

“She said it reacts to your emotions. I found it hard to believe, at first. But then, I thought back of the few times I witnessed the storms when you were around.”

Felix sprang up, glaring. He grabbed the boar’s arm and tried to drag him out of his room, but damn him, his dumb strength meant he wouldn’t even budge.

“Get out,” Felix said in a low hiss.

The beast turned to face him again. “I’m not stupid, Felix. The worst storms happened when I was here. I just want to understand.” He put a hand on Felix’s, who was still grabbing his arm. When Felix tried to pull it away, the boar held it firmly. “What do these storms mean, Felix?”

“Nothing. Let me go.”

“I think,” the boar said, pulling him closer, too close, “that the lightning is your anger. It makes sense and you do seem angry at me often enough. But it doesn’t always thunder, does it? Sometimes it only rains.” He leaned in, his face much too close to Felix’s.

And Felix found he couldn’t move. He probably could, but his body was frozen, his eyes caught in the blue of Dimitri’s. His heart thumped hard against his chest and he feared it was too loud, too obvious.

“It doesn’t have to rain, Felix,” Dimitri murmured, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was short, just a press of lips lingering a little. It left Felix breathless all the same.

“You…”

“Was I wrong to do this, Felix?” he asked, lips barely apart from Felix’s. When Felix licked his lips, he was certain he accidentally licked Dimitri’s as well.

“Why did you do it,” he asked instead of replying. He couldn’t bear looking in Dimitri’s eyes anymore. It was unfair, the power he had over Felix, always had had. Not as his prince, but as Dimitri. Even… even as the boar, really.

Dimitri pressed his forehead to Felix’s temple. “I want… what we had before, something more. I know there are plenty of things we need to settle before it can be… better. But if you push me away, it won’t ever happen.”

“... something more. What makes you think I’d want that?” The question was feeble at best. Unconvincing, for sure.

He felt Dimitri smile against his skin, before kissing his cheek. Felix spluttered and tried to move away, but Dimitri held him fast against him.

“I wondered, as well. But yesterday… you didn’t seem to mind, before the professor interrupted us. Even now, you don’t quite look as though you mind. Am I wrong?”

“Yes.” But the red of his face and his disgruntled expression only made Dimitri laugh softly. And it wasn’t the falsy, irritating proper-prince laugh. It was Dimitri’s, teeth showing in a blinding smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Felix’s heart beat hard in his chest, as warmth spread through his body.

Dimitri pulled away then, his hold on Felix loosening a little, though Felix had no real intention of getting away now. He looked at the windows again and an amused huff escaped him. Felix frowned and moved to watch past him.

“It stopped raining,” Dimitri said, grinning. He looked back at Felix, pure joy on his face, a touch smug. Felix stepped on his foot.

It got the boar to let him go and Felix turned around, shoulders hunching as he tried to fight another wave of blush growing on his face.

“This has nothing to do with you, don’t start getting ideas.”

Arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself pulled against Dimitri’s chest. He could _feel_ the grin of the other, even as he started speaking again.

“Of course not. Who knows, perhaps the spell has worn off?”

“Yes,” Felix said, nodding. Wouldn’t that be the dream? To be freed of it?

Dimitri wasn’t finished, though. “Perhaps, all you needed—”

“No!” Felix exclaimed, trying to push him away. His cheeks felt so hot he could probably fry an egg on them.

“—was—“

“Don’t you dare, boar!”

“—a true love’s kiss?”

“Damn you, boar.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Annette and Lysithea come to find him with a counter spell and he has to acknowledge (to himself) that okay, maybe Dimitri made the rain stop. He's definitely not telling him this, though.


End file.
